


【皇权富贵】芝士奶酪棒

by Still_Hungry



Category: RPS, 丞昊 - Fandom, 叁肆 - Fandom, 皇权富贵
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Hungry/pseuds/Still_Hungry
Summary: 现实向小甜饼｜20201014晚发生的故事
Relationships: 范丞丞/黄明昊
Kudos: 2





	【皇权富贵】芝士奶酪棒

“好累啊~”范丞丞一声哀嚎倒在了床上。

黄明昊看到立马快走两步走到他旁边，用力拍了拍他的肩，“那么多汗蹭到床上不脏吗？你晚上怎么睡？”

“晚上啊”，范丞丞把头偏了过来看着俯视自己的人，酒店吊顶灯光透过他的碎发洒在自己眼睛里，却变成了另一种温柔。

“和你睡一张床不行吗？”

“不行。”嘴上斩钉截铁地拒绝着，脸上却带着笑，“要是订的大床房位置还算够，这标间的床你觉得够我们两个睡吗？又不是小孩子了。”

“是吗？”范丞丞听话地坐了起来，甩了甩被汗浸泡过又干了一半的头发。

“谁敢给我们两个订大床房啊？”

刚说完就挨了黄明昊一个指关节敲脑袋，“我觉得你又在想奇怪的事情。”

“诶对昨天，我去佳琦哥直播间直播你看了吗？”

黄明昊刚想回答就看到范丞丞一张精致得过头的脸，莫名其妙就想逗他。

“没看。”

果然，在这张脸上立刻出现了与五官不符的憨憨表情。黄明昊满足地转过身偷偷笑了起来。

“你怎么能没看呢，不是和你说要看吗，我......我戴了你送我的那条项链，间隔珍珠的那个......你怎么不看啊你这个大披演子！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，范丞丞，是不是我说什么你都信啊？”

看到黄明昊突然笑起来的模样范丞丞才知道自己被骗了，本以为他突然有事真的没看，心里有点失落的同时又觉得应该体谅他，当知道他其实是看了的时候又觉得自己傻。

“是啊~”范丞丞笑着说。

面对突然的肯定回答黄明昊心跳稍微漏了一拍，范丞丞对自己说的每一句话都是无条件信任，正因为他的信任才给了自己捉弄的机会。能开得到他的玩笑并不是因为自己说的谎有多么真，演的有多像，而是因为他对自己的爱有那么真。范丞丞给黄明昊的偏爱独一无二，相当于把抽出剑鞘的剑交到黄明昊的手上，另一端抵着自己的脖子，并和黄明昊说我爱你，所以我永远相信你。

“我看了啦......”黄明昊绕着自己的发尾笑着，“我看到你和佳琦哥玩游戏，看到你偷吃小水果，还有被狗狗偷袭。”

“吃醋了吗？”范丞丞坏笑着凑上前来。

黄明昊哪可能吃小狗狗的醋，范丞丞也知道黄明昊没有吃醋，他凑上去有别的目的。黄明昊一看他那样就懂了，故意陪着他玩，“是啊，吃醋了哦”，脸上分明是了如指掌的笑。

“那没办法了”，范丞丞伸头凑近黄明昊，在他的嘴唇上轻轻啄了一口，“这样补偿你可以吗？”

他的身体正准备回到原位，没想到被黄明昊勾住了脖子，此时他们脸庞相对，鼻尖碰着鼻尖都可以感受到彼此呼吸的热气。

“不够。”黄明昊侧了侧头，再次吻了上去。

刚刚排练完的两个人身上衣服都半湿，被广州傍晚的凉风吹的更冷，却在这个吻的过程中被两人紧紧相拥的躯体焐热。这个吻温柔又热烈，有年少非你不可的任性，也带着长久恋爱关系特有的温情。

亲吻和拥抱都是好东西，如果非要说还有什么更好，那大概是拥抱着亲吻吧。

当两人因为上气不接下气而分开的时候，房间里的温度都因为少年浓烈的爱意而升高。

“我看到你戴了那条项链。”

范丞丞看着怀里的人忍不住又亲了亲他的嘴角，“直播现场所有人都说那条项链很好看。”

“那肯定”，黄明昊潮红的脸上露出一丝得意，“也不看看是谁挑的。”

范丞丞在黄明昊的颈窝处蹭了蹭，“是我的男朋友帮我挑的。”

“范丞丞，别蹭好痒”，黄明昊用手挡了一下那乱动的小脑袋，“你是不是被妹妹亲过之后变成狗狗侠了，像蜘蛛侠一样。”

范丞丞听了笑了起来，喷出些许热气烘得黄明昊的脖子也热了起来。

“说不定呢，汪汪”

黄明昊一边揉着他的脑袋，一边揶揄，“人家蜘蛛侠还可以吐丝，狗狗侠有什么特意功能？”

范丞丞又把怀中人拉近了一点，“可能是随时随地让周围的人吃一把狗粮吧？”

“说到吃，我好像有点饿了。”

面对范丞丞神奇的脑回路黄明昊觉得又好笑又可爱，又用力揉了揉他的头发，看着他头发乱糟糟的没忍住捧着他的脸又亲了上去。

工作人员一开始不想安排他们住一间房间真是有他们的道理，等到两个人都洗完澡吹干头发准备睡觉的时候已经过了零点。年轻气盛的时候热量消耗本来就大，加上今天排练强度不算小，到了这个点不饿那是不可能的。

“丞丞我饿了，你那个芝士奶酪棒在哪里？”

范丞丞边吹头发边义正言辞地开口，“棒就棒在和你一样甜。”

黄明昊一开始还没反应过来，等反应过来的时候忍不住打了个寒颤，“广州明明是夏天，为什么我会觉得这么冷。哦我知道了原来是范丞丞的冷笑话太冷了。”

等说完，发现范丞丞已经拿着一袋他代言的小零食举在了他的眼前。

黄明昊吃着，范丞丞就从背后抱着他看着他吃，活脱脱一只背后灵，一阵摩擦之后两人刚洗完澡的身上又沁出了一身细汗。

“Justin你知不知道佳琦哥送我了一个礼物，一套织毛衣套装。”

黄明昊笑盈盈地，“知道啊，我真的没想到你真的会织毛衣。”

“没想到吧~”

仅仅是听语气也可以想象得出范丞丞的小表情。

“Justin那个套装不用也是浪费，现在冬天也快到了，我给你织一条围巾好不好？”

“那个不是用来织毛衣的吗？”

范丞丞松开手从背后走到黄明昊的面前，“织毛衣那对我来说还是太难了，围巾我可能还可以，如果真要织毛衣我肯定每次坐飞机都要在那织才织得完。”

“到时候就会出现一个微博热搜，震惊，范丞丞转型成为妈妈桑系爱豆，换乘飞机也毛线毛衣针不离手，李佳琦或成罪魁祸首。”

“哈哈哈哈哈，可是，织围巾好像也有点那什么。男生给男生织围巾，好像有点怪怪的。”

“我猜你是不是想说有点娘？”范丞丞话没说两句又黏了上来，把黄明昊抱住，“谁也没规定织围巾就必须是女生才行，为喜欢的人付出一些时间和精力，看着自己亲手做的小手工出现在他的身上，这不是一件很浪漫的事情吗？”

“哇范丞丞，你什么时候变得这么浪漫？”

“从喜欢上你之后。”

一个亲吻落了下来，带着桃子味，和淡淡的奶香，一时让范丞丞分辨不出这个味道是来自黄明昊刚刚吃的口袋芝士还是来自于他本身。但有一点他很确定，这清清爽爽的甜，从嘴唇传递到喉咙再甜到了心里，这个味道，一定来自他那个特别特别喜欢的小孩，不会有偏差。

END

饱:  
顺一下时间线：范丞丞13日晚在上海李佳琦直播间直播（真的），14日叁肆飞广州在广州见面（真的），14日当天排练节目（我猜的），故事发生在14日排练后当晚，两人住一个标间（我编的）


End file.
